Broken Spirits
by patches10
Summary: Dakoda is a lonesome spirit,confused by how she became ve is a loner at school and his only friends are the ghosts he can see.When the two meet and get closer, Dakoda's lust for life gets stronger.


Broken Spirits

Chapter One

Days go by slowly here. Very lazy. Only because there is nothing to do in the spirit world.

Float around and scare people? Not my style.

I don't even know how I got here. The last thing I remember is that I was in a room and then there was broken glass.

Did I get shot? Did something come crashing into the room?

I don't know,but I would like to.

All I know is that when I woke up people were all around me. Unfamilar people. They said "Welcome" and I thought I had gone crazy. Turns out I had passed.

*********************************************************************

I remember this field. I used to come here everyday and look out the clouds. Even though this field belongs to someone else, I'd still come out here and sit until dusk. I never got in trouble.

I stretch out and look up at the sky. I see some clouds and I make out a dragon. That's the one thing I can always see:a dragon. I don't know why.

I close my eyes and sigh.

Oh, how nice it would be to be alive again...

The snapping of corn stalks and singing brings me out of my daydream and I open my eyes. I sit up and see a tall, lanky boy walking towards me. He's slightly dark..well darker than me and he's got a nice build and dark hair.

He sits down next to me and I look away. He can't see me so why did I look away? I look back at him and he hums and looks out over the terraces. I look too and see highway strectching across the land.

"How they did it,I have no idea, " he says quietly.

I look at him, wondering what he could be possibly talking about. He smiles and I look away. Once again,he can't see me. I need to quit looking away.

" Where are you from?" he asks.

I look around and don't see anyone. Could he be talking to me? Impossible..

"I'm talking to you,"he answers my question.

"Me?"I ask,pointing at myself.

" are you from?"he asks again.

"Uh..I.."

What do I say to that?

"It's okay if you can't remember,"he says.

"What? No,I can remember,"I say.

"What's your name?"he asks.

"Dakoda,"I answer." Kody for short."

"I'm Cove,"he says.

"Uh,nice to meet you," I say.

Cove nods and keeps staring at the highway. Do I try to make conversation? Do I leave? Say he's just imagining things?

"How long have you been dead?"

I stare at Cove. How dare he ask such a question. A very rude question.

"How..How do you know that?" I ask him.

Cove finally looks at me and grins." I can see ghosts."

"Great,"I say.

"What?" he asks.

"Nothing."

"I have other ghosts that I know."

He has other ghosts? Did I become his property?

"I'm not your ghost,"I tell him.

"Yeah you are. I found you, you're mine."

I glare at him and get up. "Unbelievable."

I start walking away and I hear Cove yelling for me to wait.

"Go away, little human,"I say once he's caught up to me.

"Hey,I know this is weird and all but.."

"But what?" I ask.

"I'm sorry," Cove says and stops.

I stop walking and face him.

"That was rude,"I tell him.

" I know it was, and I'm sorry,"Cove says."Meet me here again tomorrow."

"What?"I ask.

"Please?" he asks me.

"Fine,"I say.I don't know why I'm agreeing to this. Something bad could happen out of this..Screw it.

"Great."

"Cove!" a woman yells.

"I'm comin'!" he yells back.

"What time?" I ask.

"Sometime around five," he answers.

"Okay," I mumble.

Cove smiles and and walks down the terrace and I watch him make his way towards the house. A boy who can see ghosts. Great.

*********************************************************

"No..No,Kody! Kody come back!"

I look away from my sleeping brother and tears fall.

"Kody.." he mumbles.

"Shane,"I whisper.

"Don't be afraid. Everything is going to be okay."

Ha. I should be the one to tell you that," I say.

Shane stops mumbling random words and opens his eyes. He looks around the room and then gets up. I follow him downstairs to the kitchen.

"Mom..I keep having these weird dreams,"he says.

"About Kody?" mom asks.

Shane nods and we both watch her do the tries to hide the tears,but she's failing miserably.

"Well,you're going to therapy tomorrow," she says.

"What?No!"

"Yes."

Shane begins to argure and Mom snaps.

"Shane I said that you are going and that's final!" she yells.

Shane nods and exits the room. He knows it's pointless to argue with her about things this time. Every other time we argued, we'd always win.

"God..that child," Mom mumbles.

I watch her do the dishes and blink back tears.

"Ow.."

She lifts her hand out of the water and I see blood coming from her index finger. She grabs paper towels and holds it against her finger.

"Dakoda," she whispers.

I go up to my room so I don't cry. It looks the same. The glass from the broken window is still scattered all over the floor.

_"Dakoda! Dakoda! Oh my God..Someone help!"_

_"No,"I whispered. The pain was intense. Nothing like I'd felt before._

_"Dakoda.."_

I look away from the glass and sit on my bed. I run my hand over the blue blankets and feel how soft they are. How I wish I could sleep and wake up to hear that is was just a dream.

If only,if only...


End file.
